


study date (emphasis on date)

by okaywhatever



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Tutoring, two shy dumbasses that really like each other..someone pls help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaywhatever/pseuds/okaywhatever
Summary: in which jinsoul needs urgent help with one of her classes, and jungeun provides it.





	study date (emphasis on date)

**Author's Note:**

> i've finally had time to write again but no creativity t_t since i really wanted to get back to writing i looked up some prompts and this is what it turned into...i'm sorry if it's not the best,, but i hope it is enjoyable nonetheless!

As she stands in front of the library doors, Jinsoul hates every single decision that has led to this exact moment.

How did she ever think that skipping her art history class for almost an entire month would be beneficial in ANY way? Who allowed it?! There has to be someone to blame because she refuses to put all the blame on herself. It would take some reaching, but maybe she could get away with blaming her roommate for letting her sleep through the alarm over and over again, acting as an accomplice of her horrible choices. Okay yes, maybe Jinsoul got a lot of benefits out if it at the time being, like getting a whole two extra hours of sleep, cause honestly who thought that having classes at 7 am was anywhere near okay? Technically speaking, it really isn't even her fault, right? All the blame is on the educational system that left her with no choice other than morning classes...Of course it is.

Jinsoul lets out a breath of relief after convincing herself of her innocence, but then what she's about to do hits her once again. Right now nothing could prepare her to enter that room and spend the next three hours studying with no one other than Kim Jungeun. She shudders as she remembers how immensely awkward their last encounter had been.

"Hey! You're Jungeun, right? " Her cheerful tone had been met with nothing other than dead silence and a barely noticeable nod, but she was on a quest and nothing would stop her. "Well...You see, I have kinda missed a lot of art history classes and if my memory isn't failing me, you are very good at it, and got a super brain that knows it all. So, maybe, if you want to, if you're free; you could tutor me...Please?"

As pathetic as she had sounded, her cry for help did get Jinsoul the results she was expecting, as a very disturbed Jungeun agreed to meet her at the library the next day at noon. Later on, looking back to it, Jinsoul had no idea of how she had managed to do so. The only rational explanation she had reached was that Jungeun is a saint who enjoys devoting her time to lost causes such as Jinsoul.

Jinsoul isn't sure of what it is that has her so nervous about the whole thing, perhaps it is the embarrassment of having to admit to a total stranger, who by the way also happens to be unfairly attractive AND smart, that her love for sleep had caused her to have no idea of what is going on in their morning classes. It could also be related to having to get tutored by someone younger, or maybe just maybe, it has something to do with spending the next two hours alone in some room locked with a cute girl she isn't familiar with at all.

She refuses to even consider that last option for too long cause please, she's not THAT much of a mess. She can totally handle pretty girls without going into some kind of gay panic around them, she is a professional when it comes to that...At least that's what she likes to believe despite what others would say (others referring to Sooyoung and Haseul who, yeah, have known her for years and are closer to her than anyone else in the entire world but what do they know?!)

Jinsoul takes one last deep breath as she finally pushes through the doors, checking her phone to see if Jungeun has replied to her super friendly "Hey, I'm here!! :)" text...There is nothing. That, however, doesn't become a problem as she almost immediately manages to recognize her tutor sitting at the table farther away from the entrance. She feels like running towards Jungeun cause the idea of making her wait for even a minute more than necessary makes Jinsoul anxious, but she has no idea of how libraries work and running in them could easily be forbidden, so she decides to take her time walking instead of risking getting kicked out.

As she finally sits across Jungeun, Jinsoul barely manages to let out a greeting before the other girl suddenly stands up and changes sits so that she is now next to Jinsoul, "It's easier this way" is all the explanation she gives.

Jinsoul finds quite a problem in having Jungeun, who whispers every word she says into Jinsoul's ear, this close. She finds herself almost unable to not be hyper-aware of every movement her tutor makes. To the now slightly flustered girl, this is nothing more than an issue about personal space, or better said the lack of it...What else could it be? Of course her racing heart and inability to concentrate have absolutely nothing to do with noticing how extremely pretty Jungeun looks this close, even less with how unbelievably soft her voice sounds accompanied by the silence of the library.

These study sessions are going to be harder than what she had anticipated.

 

* * *

As Jungeun hands in her test, all her worries seem to be going towards everything other than the paper in front of her. The entire time she kept wondering about how it was going for Jinsoul; not that Jungeun has any particular concern for the girl, she was just curious about whether or not she had done a good job as her tutor (which, by the way, she had agreed on doing solely as a good-hearted action, finding Jinsoul cute and pining on her for the last year had not played more than a minor role on that decision). Jungeun couldn't help but hope that maybe she had been good enough of a tutor for Jinsoul to ask for their study sessions to become a regular thing.

Without putting much thought into it, Jungeun stays outside of the classroom after the test, waiting for one specific person to finish hers. Had she realized what she was doing she would have stopped herself, but instead she gets lost in her somewhat Jinsoul centered thoughts as she unintentionally and in a completely unanticipated move waits for said girl.

"Jungeun?" A voice snaps her out of her thoughts, she barely has time to collect herself and start pretending that her mind had not been filled with the girl now talking to her just five seconds ago.

"Oh, hi! I was just- Uh" Jinsoul remains quiet and looks as if she's repressing a smile while waiting for Jungeun to form a comprehensible sentence.

"Just...thinking. So, how did your test go?" _Nailed it_ , Jungeun thinks, that did not sound uncool at all, her chic personality remains untouched.

Jinsoul looks somewhat surprised at the question, but the expression is immediately washed over by a big grin as she lets out a sigh of relief, "Great, actually! And all thanks to you."

Before Jungeun even has time to mentally congratulate herself over doing a good job, she feels a pair of arms embrace her in a quick hug, as a voice says something along the lines of "Again, thank you so much" Though, Jungeun isn't exactly sure, since her mind had stopped registering sounds as it became flustered. This girl is really testing her composure.

"Ah, it's nothing" Jungeun manages to say as she collects herself, "Honestly, if you ever need help again just let me know."

"You'll want to take that back" Jinsoul replies with a laugh, "I always need help."

Jungeun shrugs and shortly adds "Always sounds good to me". For a second Jinsoul swears there's a flirtatious tone in her words, but she quickly dismisses it as she becomes preoccupied with the heat rising up to own her face.

Both of them were too distracted by their own shy smiles to notice each others.

"So, I uh, guess I'll see you around?" Jinsoul says and bites her lips, looking as if she's holding back on saying something.

Jungeun hopes she means it.

* * *

It's only a week after her slightly awkward post-test encounter with Jinsoul when Jungeun finds herself alone in the library, as she often does, going over some material from her latest classes. She had completely given up on reviewing for History of Art hours ago which may or may not have to do with the fact that she can't help but think of Jinsoul whenever that subject is involved, which she finds nothing other than completely annoying. The inability to concentrate and funny feeling on her stomach that come with it are also not appreciated.

Jungeun often thinks of herself as a very rational person, and so the idea of being so infatuated by someone she barely knows makes absolutely no sense for her...Okay, yes, maybe she has had a small crush on the other blonde for over a year now, but there is a very _very_ important difference between finding someone cute, and having someone fill up your thoughts the entire day. Jungeun had recently discovered that she's not the biggest fan of the second one.

It takes Jungeun an embarrassing amount of time to notice the voice calling her name in a way that might be considered a little too loud for the library. She quickly identifies the source and looks towards the librarian who's now shushing the blonde approaching Jungeun. She mouths her a sorry and quickly turns back to the other girl who seems completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Hey," Jinsoul says, this time her tone is quiet and she wears a smug look on her face as she speaks, "I knew you'd be here."

"You know," Jungeun rolls her eyes fondly as she moves her books around, making space on the table for the other girl to join her "I don't spend all my free time on the library."

"Oh," Replies Jinsoul taking a seat, "Guess I just got lucky this time, then."

They both remain quiet for a few seconds, and Jinsoul looks almost hesitant before breaking the silence once again, "So, do you wanna spend your free time somewhere else?"

 

* * *

Jinsoul thinks that Jungeun looks pretty, she looks pretty under the lazy shadow from the afternoon. Naturally, Jinsoul wants to get covered by it too, and so she walks as close as possible to the other girl. 

After doing some bickering about where to hang out, they decided to just lazily walk around in a park that was right next to their campus. Jungeun kept insisting that she needs to stretch her legs -and quite honestly her entire body- after spending hours hunched over at the library. This would also give her the perfect excuse to avoid Jinsoul's stare as they walk, she doesn't need any more of that fluttery feeling in her stomach...Not that she would ever tell her that, though.

They just walk aimlessly around the park, and as Jinsoul studies the face of the girl walking beside her she feels silly for having debated hours earlier on whether or not she should ask her out. It's not like it was  _out_  out, she had just enjoyed the company of the girl the last time they were together, and she felt like seeing her again. It's not that she missed her, or anything.

Jinsoul is now glad she asked, Jungeun looks like she needs a twelve-hour long nap and to not step in a library for at least the rest of the month. She drags her feet with every step and has bags under her eyes. A part of Jinsoul just wants to wrap her in a blanket and take care of her for however long is necessary.

"You don't do this often, huh?" Jinsoul asks as they walk.

"Do what?"

"This," Jinsoul uses one of her hands to gesture towards their surroundings, to them, "Just like, take some time to do nothing."

Jungeun frowns, "I'm not doing nothing". She puts emphasis on her last word and turns her eyes towards Jinsoul for what feels like the first time since they've been out, "I'm with you."

Jinsoul rolls her eyes, but her look of disapproval is betrayed by the smile on her face, "You know what I mean."

This time Jungeun thinks for a minute before speaking, "I guess I can never find the time. I'm always busy with something"

"I'll help you then," Jinsoul says, smiling in a way that makes Jungeun feel warm inside, "We can find time together."

"Like today?"

"Like today" She replies, and it almost sounds like a promise.

 

* * *

"I told you!" Jinsoul says sounding a bit too confident, "Studying the night before makes it much easier. Everything's fresh on your mind!"

Jungeun shoots a look of disbelief at her, "That was horrible!" She scoffs, "And I had no choice, anyway. A certain someone kept distracting me whenever I tried to study."

"Don't act like you didn't love it."

"Whatever."

It's not like it was ever planned or anything, but somehow studying together had become somewhat of a Thing between the two. At first, Jinsoul would just appear unannounced at the library and spend the entire afternoon next to Jungeun, both of them going over their notes and homework. Not much talking was done other than when Jinsoul asked for help over something she was having trouble with, which would then be followed by what was according to Jinsoul "The perfect time for a well-deserved break. I worked hard for this one, Jungeun". She also worked hard on dragging Jungeun along with her.

Before noticing, they had moved their studying sessions to some coffee shop that was a few blocks away. Most times during those, barely any studying was done. They would get too distracted talking while accidentally brushing their hands on the table, and then accidentally leaving them there, almost holding each other but not quite.

While studying for this last test Jinsoul had had the great idea of moving their studying sessions to her dorm, and of course, Jungeun had agreed to it almost immediately. Needless to say, no studying was done at all. Jungeun was trying to convince herself that she regretted it, but she was fooling no one.

"Anyway," Jinsoul waves her hands dismissively, "Stop worrying. I'm sure you did great."

Jinsoul takes Jungeun's hand in hers as they walk. The way it feels so soft and just right on her own is something she swears she'll never get used to.

Jinsoul sighs contently, which earns her a questioning look from Jungeun.

"You know," Jinsoul starts with a smirk on her face, "If things always work out this great, maybe I should skip classes more often, don't you think?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?!" Whines Jinsoul, "Would you miss me too much?"

As soon as those words leave Jinsoul's mouth, Jungeun groans and drops Jinsoul's hand, rushing to walk ahead of her. Jinsoul just laughs softly and takes her time to catch up with a slightly flustered Jungeun who pretends to be done with the other blonde.

Once they're standing next to each other again, Jungeun speaks, so softly that she's practically whispering, "You know I would."

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry for any mistakes made, english is not my first language)  
> on twt --> @vousmevoyves


End file.
